


Her Hands Were Leaves

by Morbidmuch



Category: The New World - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1906887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morbidmuch/pseuds/Morbidmuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is like a tree; her body the trunk, her arms the branches, her hands the leaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Hands Were Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something my mind created after watching the 2005 movie The New World, directed by Terrence Malick.

* * *

 

_Love..._

 

When he sees her, his heart stops.

 

As beautiful as last he laid eyes on her, she moves towards him. Her movements are those of a deer; cautious. Then she breaks into a run, and seconds later she is in his arms. He embraces her so tightly; it’s a wonder she can breathe. He realizes, with his arms around her and his nose buried in her hair, that this is what he has been missing. The gaping whole in his chest he has not realized he had fills with love for her.

 

“My love,” she whispers against his ear, voice filled with the same emotion filling him.

 

_Shall we deny it when it visits us..._

 

He loves her laugh.

 

She stands above him; eyes and mouth dancing with laughter. Circling around him, but never close enough for him to touch her. Her joy is infectious, and though he feels weighed down, he cannot help but to smile. They have only a few short hours to be together. She dances closer, and he stretches his body out, reaches out for her leg, but she moves away in laughter. He turns his head to watch her; her arms and face to the sky. She is like a tree; her body the trunk, her arms the branches, her hands the leaves. Her smile, oh, her smile, is like the first drop of summer rain.

 

Resting his clasped hands on his bended knees, he turns his eyes to God. What is His plan? Why let love into his life, if it cannot last? It is only a dream.

 

She wraps her arms around his neck, pressing her body against his back. Her skin is warm from the sun, and soft to the touch. Her laughter in his ear; hands covering his. They tip backwards, half laying in the grass. He rests his face in her neck. She kisses his cheek.

 

“Do not hide,” she says, for she feels him close his mind. He doesn’t reply, only nuzzles her face with her nose, causing her to giggle. Laying back in her arms, he once again looks up at God. What does He want with him?

 

“I love you,” he says, his voice no higher than a whisper. At first, he is not sure she has heard him, but then he feels her lips on his temple, and her arms tighten around him.

 

“As long as I breathe, I am yours.”

 

_Shall we not take what we are given._

 


End file.
